


Merlin prompts, pls write them.

by Chocolate_Fondue007



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fondue007/pseuds/Chocolate_Fondue007
Summary: Basically, I have ideas but I suck at writing.So I'm just gonna put them in here and hope someone writes them.If you write it tho, please please please tell me so I can read it.
Relationships: Elyan & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot du Lac/Merlin, Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Leon & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Percival (Merlin), Merlin & Will (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Someone please write a fic where Merlin wakes up in another universe. After a while he remembers his life in this universe as well as his life in Camelot. He's in a slightly younger body because he is a high schooler and goes to school with familiar Camelot faces. The knights are jocks some are nice, some kinda bullies and most of them are pretty rich (exept the 'non noble' ones + Gwaine). Either Merlin tells this universe's Lancelot or Lancelot also remembers and after a while Gwaine finds out. The events in Camelot could also be different, after Merlin made the mistake of poisoning Morgana because kilgharrah told him to, he is careful with Mordred and trust him more. He just kind of says 'screw destiny I just want everyone to be happy'. So things and better and for a while it's all okay but Morgana had gone missing a while ago (when she went evil) and comes back with the really powerful spell to destroy the world and then, after a big explosion or something, Merlin wakes up in that high school Universe. 

Now if you want Lancelot to remember Camelot too maybe he would kind of glow and when he wakes up he remembers all of it. Maybe a couple of days after Merlin arrives. and maybe in Camelot Lancelot's ghost was keeping Merlin company after he died or he didn't die at all, that was that's your choice. 

Maybe both of their parents are recently dead so they get an apartment together. They work because they want to deserve what they get but Merlin still magic them money and stuff when needed. 

Maybe they arrived in this universe in school time or in summer. 

And I prefer Merlin and Lancelot as a couple or Merlin and gwaine or all three of them. But for some reason even though I like Arthur I don't really like him with Merlin. Not romantically anyway. 

Maybe they don't remember being the actors that play in the TV show Merlin but they somehow know about the TV show universe. They watch the TV show maybe show it to gwain or some friends to prove that they're not insane and they're actually from Another Universe. 

Merlin's friend group would include Gwen, Morgana, Will, maybe Gilli and Daegal.

The knights are all in a football team (football as in soccer since their British)

You can choose who are roommates. Maybe after a summer, in the next school year Merlin rigged the system with his magic so Lancelot would be his roommate.

Both Merlin's friend group and the football team, would be super baffled when Merlin and Lancelot start hanging out and eventually dating.

Gwaine could also remember but much later and after he was told.

Also it would be nice to recognize that Merlin isn't super skinny or anything. Like he buffed up since season 1 so we all know he has abs and lots of muscles and stuff.

Also Lancelot and Merlin make some really funny inside jokes about the stuff that happened in Camelot. Sometimes maybe even slipping into Old English or something. It baffles their friends and they have fun with confusing them but after a while they tell them and maybe show them the show.

If you do use this idea but put Merlin and Arthur as the couple tell me anyway and I'll read it even if I prefer other parents.

Sorry for my grammar and the fact that this is an utter mess, I really want someone to write this and if you do TELL ME SO I CAN READ IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel

I want a fic where Merlin goes back in time, basically.

Here are some ideas :

He either tells Lancelot everything or Lancelot also remembers (that can be for Lancelot or Gwaine)

He doesn't come back to episode 1, so his friends can notice that he's acting differently. He arrives before Lancelot's death. Maybe the darkest hour part one. Or maybe when Mordred, the "druid boy", is there and he tells Morgana about his magic so she doesn't turn evil.  
Either way I want the Knights of the Round Table to be there a lot.


End file.
